Talk nerdy to me (A virals fanfiction)
by Sautisa
Summary: Summer is over, and it's back to school time for the Virals. Everything seems to be going well until Hi accidentally spills a sloppy joe all over the new and extremely shy girl , in front of the whole school...Ben is worrying over Tory, and will go to extreme measures to win her heart...even buying a mysterious cologne to help him. ;) Check out my other stories as well!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Once again this fanfic will contain spoilers for the first four viral books so if you haven't read them I'd highly recommend you do and then come back! This is my second Virals fanfic. My first one is called Fall to light so definitely check that one out too! I also haven't read terminal so I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't spoil me in the reviews! I apologise in advance for my bad spelling. Anyways excuse my rambling and lets get on to the story. ****)**

Hiram's POV

I re-adjusted my fabulous inside out blazer just before entering the Spanish classroom. Unfortunately it was the only class which I didn't share with Tory, Ben and Shelton. They had chosen French. Those traitors.

It was the first day back from the summer holidays and I wasn't very excited to walk these hallways again.

I had spent the summer chilling with the other Virals solving crimes and putting criminals in prison. You know, the usual stuff.

I walked into the Spanish class just as the bell rang and to my surprise all the seats were taken except one next to a new girl I didn't recognize.

"Sit down , so we can begin" She tsked in disapproval at my fashion choices. That woman didn't recognize swag and wouldn't even if it hit her in the face.

I sat down next to the new girl. She had long blonde hair that was half straight but a tad curly towards the ends. She also had chubby rosy cheeks.

Her eyes were a bluey gray and were hidden behind a pair of black hipster glasses. She was also a semi rebel I could see, since she had her hair down even though the school didn't allow it.

"Hey" I greeted with a smile.

She looked at me and awkwardly nodded, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Oh god what did I do wrong?

"Okay students today we are going to write a short essay on what you did during the summer holidays!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Be sure to use past, present and future tense! Make it a little over a side and don't use a dictionary!"

The whole class groaned. always made us write about what we did during our vacation. Even if it was just a 3 day public holiday.

I started writing _"Hola, Mi nombre es Hiram Stolowitski"_

Hmm what to write?

_Oh, Yeah me and my friends who have awesome wolf superpowers took part in a game created by a sick psychopath, we almost died multiple times and it all started because my love sick pal Ben wanted to impress a girl._

Yep, that pretty much summed it up but I obviously couldn't write that, even though I would get loads of needed attention from all the ladies ;)

I would expose our secret and would probably end up in a cage next to the albino crocodile in the zoo. He was awesome though.

I looked up from my daydream only to find that the girl next to me had written an entire side in a half in _8 minutes?! _I started reading her paragraph from the corner of my eye and it seemed like it was written in flawless Spanish. What the heck?

I was usually the smartest In the class and was shocked since most of the students in this school couldn't care less about schoolwork. Most of their families were filthy rich anyway so why bother?

The girl crossed her arms and hid her head in them using them like a pillow. A cascade of blonde hair spilled over the desk. I assumed she was going to nap. Hell I would too If I had already finished all my work.

Meanwhile I continued on with my essay and managed to get a paragraph and a half in when a voice barked "Miss Abels what do you think you're doing napping in my class? Does this look like a hotel to you?."

Her face turned bright red again. She shook her head shyly and mumbled an apology.

I looked up towards the clock. 15 minutes left. I finished writing my essay which was a side and one word long. What she said a little over a side. One word was a little.

I was bored and found myself doodling. I looked over to the girl and saw that she was also doodling, I could make out the logos of a few bands – brilliant bands might I add. Artic monkeys, Fall out boy and the neighbourhood.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things, heading to my next lesson which was Advanced Chemistry. I settled into my seat next to my good ol' pal Shelton Devers and we quickly jumped into an argument over who was better, Dumbledore or Gandalf. "Dude no-one can beat Dumbledore. He even planned his own death for god's sake! Plus his beard is so much cooler than gandalf's" I argued

"Whatever, Gandalf beat the crap out of some orcs with two tree branches and then _set himself on fire,_ How can someone be more badass than that"

"Sure sure but-"

"Hello Students, for all the new people" he gestured to the new blonde girl who was now sitting next to Tory "my name is and today I will be teaching you about Acids and Alkalis" He said with a clap of his hands.

"Okay who can tell me what an Alkali is?" He asked.

My hand shot up, and as usual I was the only one with my hand raised. But sir had other plans.

" ? Do you know what an alkali is?" He said with a friendly smile.

I looked back and saw that her face had once again turned red again from all the unwanted attention. She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable from the attention. "An alkali is a substance with a bitter taste that when mixed with an acid forms a salt." She answered in a British accent. Causing a few murmurs to start around the classroom.

I think that was the most she'd spoken since arriving here this morning.

She was different. Unlike most of the girls who went to this school I could tell that she was actually here because she wanted to learn, not flirt with the lacrosse team captain to no end.

"Thank you , okay we learnt this last year so we are just going over the topic a little to refresh your minds. Acids and Alkalis are both….."

The rest of his explanation blurred into a giant boring mess. We ended up doing a practical that involved a Bunsen burner and Copper oxide. Fun.

The rest of the day flew by until lunch time finally came around.

It was sloppy joe day once again at Bolton Preps cafeteria. You'd think that this being a private school and all, they'd had better food but sadly that wasn't the case.

I waited in line behind Shelton who was rambling on about a new anime he had just started watching. After a few minutes, it was out turn to order. We both picked…Sloppy joes! Who would have guessed!

Shelton made his way to our usual table, which was located in the back of the dining hall near the exit, while I walked to the drink's vending machine to buy myself a diet coke when I suddenly slammed into something. No sorry- Someone. They groaned I picked myself up and to my horror found that I had spilled all the contents of my lunch tray over myself and the new girl.

"Sorry sorry sorry…" she kept repeating while I said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Here." I offered her my hand to help her get up. I sure hoped my hands weren't clammy, that would be even more embarrassing. The whole lunch hall was now chuckling at our major fail. She gripped my hand and pulled herself up and low and behold, her face was red once again.

Man, the girl had good circulation.

Both our uniforms were covered in sauce. Yay.

She grabbed her bag from the sauce covered floor and practically flew out of the hall. Wow, what a great first day.

I picked up my tray, trying to clean up the mess. But underneath it, smothered completely in sauce was a paperback book. I could barely make out the title "Legend" by Marie Lu.

I grabbed a few paper towels from the kitchen and made my way to the viral's table.

I sat down and was immediately attacked by comments from the other pack members. "Wow Stolowitski, what an entrance." Ben chuckled.

"What did that girl or the poor sloppy joe do to you?" Tory said with mock concern.

I would usually make a sarcastically awesome comeback but I generally felt bad for ruining that poor girl's day.

"I just- I was going to get a drink and then I just bumped into her and- Aww man I just completely ruined that girl's first day here." I said with a sigh.

I started cleaning the book she'd left behind. Hopefully I didn't ruin that too. But when I cracked it open the pages were also covered with orange sauce.

I sighed, I'd have to get her a new one. I looked up and saw Ben eyeing up Tory while she stabbed her Caesar salad. Could that boy just admit his feelings already?

"She was nice when I talked to her this morning in chemistry" Tory Informed, between mouthfuls of food. "Pretty shy but I wouldn't blame her, I barely talked to you guys when I was new."

"Yeah, I heard she's British" Shelton added.

"Man I barely got her to say hello in Spanish, I think I make her uncomfortable" I admitted. "And that was before I covered her from head to toe in sloppy joe sauce."

"You make everybody uncomfortable Stolowitski" Ben said.

I glared at him.

"Yeah well you-" The bell cut off my brilliant comeback. I gathered , my things ready to get to class.

"Um..Hi what are you going to do about your uniform?" Shelton asked while inspecting the damage.

"I'll have to go to the lost and found drawer and try to find something to wear" I admitted. So not looking forward to that.

I made my way to the changing rooms. After five minutes of searching the lost and found drawer, the only thing I could find was a navy sweater that was two sizes too small. Thank god we only had an hour of school left. I put it on, covering the stain on my white shirt.

I peered in the mirror. I looked ridiculous, like an overstuffed dwarf. Yay.

**(A/N Soooo I hope you guys enjoyed that! I really enjoyed writing it! I see that most fanfictions on this website are ToryxBen so I'd thought I'd give Hi some love ** )

**Be sure to leave a review as I love seeing feedback and definitely leave me suggestions on how to improve my story.**

**Also be sure to click that Follow/fav button ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I casually tried to slip into my next class. I was already five minutes late because of my detour to the lost and found cabinet. Today just wasn't my day.

Miraculously I slipped past the teacher and got to my seat without a problem. She was very focused on rambling on about Tourism, I usually liked geography but this topic just made me want to claw my eyes out.

At least that would be interesting.

I started doodling to make time go by faster. And soon, bit by bit, a weird monkey with headphones spread out on my page.

A terrible monkey might I add.

I can't draw even if my life depended on it. But I think all my other amazing qualities cancelled that out.

Ben said girls were creeped out by me but in reality I know they're just scared of how much they love me.

Miss finally decided it was enough torture and handed us a sheet to complete until the end of class. I quickly finished mine with ten minutes to spare. Yes ladies I have a big brain to match my astonishingly good looks.

I found myself bored once again. I swear time was messing with me.

When the bell rang I practically leaped out of my seat, heading towards the main doors where I would be meeting Ben. We were headed to town to buy a new video game we had been eyeing for a while.

"Hi" Ben nodded in greeting.

"Did you mean Hi as in Hello? Or Hi as in my name? Because let me tell you. I am sick of people not knowing how to properly approach master Hir-"

"Don't make me regret coming. Or smack you. Or both" Ben said rolling his eyes.

"You know you love it." I said walking towards the main street.

"Sooo…..how are things with certain Redhead?" I inquired.

Ben had told me recently that he liked Tory and naturally I was all in for the juicy gossip.

"Its fine, I mean the same as always. I'm just like a brother to her." He said with a gloomy tone. Ouch.

"Hey you need to add some spice to the relationship!"

Silence.

He blinked a couple of times, still in silence.

I continued "For example I have this really good pickup line that would have her falling for you in an instant!" I said excitedly. Ben wasn't as smooth as me, he needed some help from Hiram Stolowitski.

I paused before telling him the pickup line, for dramatic effect.

"Well? Are you going to say it or not?" He said, annoyed.

"Okay this is going to blow your mind! Are you a beaver? Cuz damn!" I said with a wink and a click and point motion with my hands.

He stared at me for a few heartbeats and smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow...what was that for?" I said while rubbing the back of my head. I swear I was going to have an indentation in my skull because of his constant smacks.

"That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard." He replied.

"Okay cool! Those aren't for everybody! How about some costumes and role playing huh?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows "Ooh ooh or some whips and chains, some real 50 shades of Blue stuff!"

I could see a blush creeping at his neck but that didn't stop him from smacking me again.

"Hi I swear your mouth is God's punishment to humanity." He said while rounding a corner. The Video games shop was just a block away now.

"Thank you, thank you." I said while mock bowing. "I'm here all week."

Just as we were about to go into the shop, I saw a sign in the perfume stand next door.

"_Best male cologne! Guaranteed to get the ladies chasing after you!"_

Pfft I didn't need that. The ladies already chased me.I poked Ben in the back and pointed towards the shop.

"Or…you could use that." I said

He looked at me and considered it for a minute.

Then with a shrug. "Might as well try it"

We walked into the shop and were soon greeted by a short chubby teenager with really tight pants, blonde highlights and eyeliner. I guessed his age to be around 19.

"Hello boys, welcome to Paolo's Perfumery how can I help you?" He said in a very feminine voice.

"Uh…well we saw a sign in the window about some fancy perfume and my friend here is interested." I said while nudging Ben forward.

The man, who I assumed was Paolo, widened his eyes. "Oh really? Wanting to seduce your soul mate are you?" He said with a smirk.

Ben nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly pink.

"And who's the lucky boy?" Paolo asked.

Oh. My. God.

Ben choked.

"I….uh…It's a...a girl actually" Ben said, the blush now covering his neck, face and ears.

"Are you sure?" The guy asked. "You're not confused at all?"

Ben awkwardly shook his head.

Paolo pouted. "Boo, all the good ones are taken"

The situation was so ridiculous I wanted to laugh so badly. But I could tell that if I did the back of my head would suffer once again.

"Anyway here is the product you're interested in" He went to a counter and brought back a black box with a panther across it.

"Are you aware how this works?" He asked Ben.

"Um…no, not really." He answered.

"Okay, basically, In this bottle there is a very concentrated amount of Pheromones which are chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species. A.k.a getting members of the opposite sex to fall for you" He explained

"I know I know I sound so smart. This product is new so my boss told me to research the ingredients." He said while fixing his hair.

"I might even be able to get you a discount because it hasn't been tested yet." He said, his eyes never straying away from Ben.

"Thanks" I said.

We headed towards the counter and Ben paid for the cologne. Grumbling under his breath about the extent he had to go to.

Just as Ben took the bag. Paolo grabbed his hand and whispered "If you have a change of mind about your soul mate, you know where to find me."

And he winked. The guy actually winked.

I think Ben had had enough of this uncomfortable atmosphere because he grabbed me by my shirt and raced out of the shop.

We speed walked to the video games shop and walked into the safety of a nerd's kingdom.

"Well that was…interesting." I said with a smirk. "I can't believe Tory hasn't fallen for you yet, since everyone else seems to adore you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Not a word to anyone about this Stolowitski, Tory and Shelton would give me hell if they found out." He said in a menacing tone.

We went our separate ways to grab the video games we wanted, only to regroup by the till to pay for our discoveries.

"Dude check this out, I found the newest version of GTA behind a Barbie game!" Ben said excitedly.

"What were you doing in the Barbie section?" I asked him.

"I…uh…umm…" He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Are you sure you told the truth back in the shop?" I asked with mock concern. "Did you have a change of mind when meeting Paolo?"

"Are you implying that I suddenly turned g-"

"Next please" A shrill voice shouted from the till.

Ben winked and went to pay for his games.

A few minutes later we left the shop and were heading home. Ben was staying with his mother that night so he would drive us to Morris Island.

We were talking about some vines I had recently seen and soon I had Ben laughing at the internet jokes.

I suddenly remembered the events of this morning in the cafeteria. The sloppy joe, the blushing girl and the ruined book.

I skidded to a halt and stopped Ben. "Can you wait here for a sec? I've got to quickly buy a book." I explained.

"Sure I'll wait in the car"

Great. I walked to the bookstore and headed to the teen section.

The novels were sorted in Alphabetical order by author. I scanned the shelf until my eyes spotted the M.

Aha! Marie Lu. I picked out Legend, the book the girl had originally dropped, and saw that it was part of a trilogy. Eh why not buy her the whole series in apology for my clumsiness?

I grabbed the three books and went to the counter to pay for them.

I got the lady to put them in a fancy white gift bag, thanked her and left.

Ben was already in the driving seat. Tapping his hands impatiently against the steering wheel. When he saw me he exhaled in relief and turned on the engine.

I stepped into the car. It was like a freaking sauna in there. The downside of living in a place like Charleston was the extremely hot weather that attacked its residents.

"Bro it's so hot in here turn up the AC!" I said while wiping sweat off my forehead. Damn Chance needed to stop goofing around with Candela pharmaceutics and make a good deodorant for a change.

"If I could don't you think I'd done that already?" He snapped.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"The AC broke." He said while reversing out of our current parking spot.

"I need to leave then." I said.

"What? Why?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"My hotness is overwhelming this small space. Don't you feel the heat radiating off of me?" I fanned my face in demonstration.

"Stolowitski I think you are going to break the record of how many smacks you can receive in 24 hours." Ben sighed.

He turned on the radio to shut me off. I recognised the song playing and almost had a heart attack

"Ben" I squealed "It's our song!"

He turned up the volume and started shouting along to the lyrics with me.

_Four years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total (you guess the word)_

_All the stuck up chicks_

_So superficial so immature_

We continued to jam out to High school never ends until we arrived home.

He dropped me off at my house. I got out. "Thanks for the ride, love you man" I winked at my comment and shut the door.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my mother to open the door. "Hello Hiram." She checked her watch "Wow an hour early before curfew, what madness is this?" She said.

I had inherited many traits from my mother. Including my humour. I'm pretty sure my ancestors had annoyed other people since prehistoric times.

Even as cavemen they would have found a way to roll their eyes.

"Yeah yeah mother I'm glad to see you too" I said while taking off my shoes and heading to the kitchen.

I opened the cabinet to grab a snack before locking myself in my room for the rest of the evening. Rice yogurt. My mother was a health enthusiast. I looked again and…no, could it be? I grabbed a blue packet from behind the almonds and checked to see if my eyes were deceiving me.

"Pop tarts?!" I said.

"Yes honey, I was given one at work today and decided to save it for later." She said while folding some laundry.

I looked at her directly in the eyes. Giving her my best "innocent but pleading" look.

"Fine you can have it. But just this once!" She said with a tsk.

I kissed her on the cheek and went to my room.

As usual, the first thing I did was put on my Pjs.

I ate my snack and finished my homework for the day.

Now for the fun time. I texted Ben and told him to get online so we could play our new game.

In a few minutes we were both shooting guns and blowing stuff up. After beating him a couple of times he decided it was enough humiliation and stopped the game.

"So Hi, what do you think I should do about the cologne?"

"Um well duh, wear it to school tomorrow!" I said "And be sure to do something fancy to your hair to go with the smell!"

"Okay" He said.

"Well I've got to go now before my mother takes away my precious GTA for staying up too late" I said while yawning

"Yeah it's late and we've got school tomorrow, so see you then." He said

"Peace" I shut off the call.

I stood up to brush my teeth, wash my face and moisturise it.

What? Real men moisturise!

I turned off my bathroom light and jumped into bed.

Just as I was about to go to sleep I spotted the white gift back on my desk. I smiled, tomorrow was going to go by smoother than today.

**(A/N So I hope you guys liked that! I'm having a lot of fun with this story! For those of you horrified by my terrible grammar and punctuation *Taylor Swift voice* Don't say I didn't ,say I didn't warn you! If you're liking the story please leave me a review as I love seeing feedback and be sure to follow/fav the story! **

**P.s If you got any of the references in the story, you're awesome...and if you didn't well…you're still awesome!)**


End file.
